The following patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,152 discloses an adapter system that is provided as a transition structure which allows a relatively conventional outboard motor to be mounted to a pedestal which provides a generally stationary vertical steering axis. An intermediate member is connectable to a transom mount structure having a connector adapted for mounts with central axes generally perpendicular to a plane of symmetry of the marine vessel. Many types of outboard motors have mounts that are generally perpendicular to this configuration. The intermediate member provides a suitable transition structure which accommodates both of these configurations and allows the conventionally mounted outboard motor to be supported, steered, and tilted by a transom mount structure having the stationary vertical steering axis and pedestal-type configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,896,304 discloses a support system for an outboard motor that uses mounts which are configured and positioned to result in an elastic center point being located closely to a roll axis of the outboard motor which is generally vertical and extends through a center of gravity of the outboard motor. The mounts are positioned so that lines which are perpendicular to their respective center lines intersect at an angle which can be generally equal to 90 degrees. The mounts are positioned in non-interfering relationship with the exhaust components of the outboard motor and its oil sump.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/317,424, filed Jun. 27, 2014, discloses an outboard motor to be coupled to a transom of a marine vessel, including a midsection housing having a front side configured to face the transom, a back side opposite the front side, a left side, and an opposite right side. An engine having an engine block is mounted directly to and supported by the midsection housing. A driveshaft is coupled in torque transmitting relation with a crankshaft of the engine, and a portion of the driveshaft is located exterior to the midsection housing. An exhaust pipe that conveys exhaust gas from an exhaust gas outlet of the engine downwardly away from the engine is also located exterior to the midsection housing. In one example, the midsection housing serves as a sump for engine oil.
Unpublished U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/593,519, filed Jan. 9, 2015, discloses an arrangement for coupling a vibration isolation mount to an outboard motor. A pocket is formed in a midsection housing of the outboard motor and defines a first concave surface. A cover is configured to be mounted to the midsection housing over the pocket via a plurality of fasteners. The cover defines a second, oppositely concave surface on an inner face thereof. When the cover is mounted to the midsection housing over the pocket, the first concave surface and the second concave surface together form a cavity therebetween for holding a vibration isolation mount therein. One of the first concave surface and the second concave surface has a protrusion that extends into the cavity and contacts the mount held therein upon tightening of the plurality of fasteners to hold the cover over mount in the pocket. A mounting arrangement is also provided.